


Bea and Allie (a WentWorth AU)

by DelicateRadiohost



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: A.U., Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Love, Loving Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Season 4 Spoilers, Sex, Smut, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Wentworth - Freeform, gate gay, new lesbian, otp, rule-breaking, spoiler warning, wentworthprison, wentworthtv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateRadiohost/pseuds/DelicateRadiohost
Summary: A WentWorth (TV show) AU in which Bea survives the stabbing brought upon her in season 4. Mainly Ballie fluff and smut <3@turnamc_wentworth on Instagram@rychatonthelit





	1. Chapter 1

  Bea Smith woke up in a hospital, confused as hell. Not the nurses station at the prison, an actual hospital. She had no idea who she was for a second until all of her memories flew back to her in one overwhelming swoop.

Allie is dead.

Ferguson gave her a hot-shot and killed her right after they had... Then she tried to kill herself. With the Freak's hands.

And she didn't die.

All she wanted was to be with Allie. Her beautiful girl. Her beautiful, amazing girl. That was gone.

She began to cry as she lay in the hospital bed, holding her hands over her eyes and mouth. Her chest heaved and her stomach streched with each breath, the pain in her abdomen reminding her more of her fate. She choked on a sob and wiped her eyes with the sheets she lied under.

She heard someone's throat clearing after crying again and peeked from behind the sheets. Will stood there and leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. "You're lucky you're alive." he said. "When Joan stabbed you, she missed any vital organs by a fraction of a centimeter. Do you remember this happening?" Bea swallowed hard and wiped her face again.

"She killed Allie. It was a ploy to distract me so she could kill me too, since she failed the first time. You gotta believe me, Ferguson is behind all of this, she's a fucking madman!" Bea sat up and pleaded. Will took a deep breath and darted his eyes away before looking back and breathing.

"Novak isn't dead."

Bea's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, her heart pounded and her hands turned cold. "She...she's not dead? Where is she? Does she know I'm here? Let me see her! I need to see her, I need to see Allie!" Bea began to stand up before realizing her ankle was chained to the bed. So instead she violently began to yell and thrash her body around. "Lemme see her! Let me see my beautiful girl, Give me Allie!"

Will ran over and held her down against the bed, beginning to cuff her hand to the bed frame. She calmed down with a finishing yank at her restrained arm knowing it was no use, laying back down and sighing.

"Holy shit, my baby girl is alive..." she sat up again. "Holy shit Allie is alive! Where is she, Will? Does she know I'm alright?" At this point, a couple of nurses had run into the room from the ruckus and began checking her vitals. Will looked at the ground and shifted his feet, shoulder still against the door frame.

"In the slot." 

Bea went cold again. "Why? What the hell did she do?" 

"She _apparently_ shot heroin and threw a fit for you the second she got back from the hospital. You were still in the middle of surgery." Will said blankly as he darted his eyes toward a corner of the room.

Bea's eyes brimmed with tears and she couldn't figure out if they were happy or sad. "Yeah, _apparently,_  she _didn't_  do heroin, Ferguson drugged her. I'm just happy she's alive. I'm happy I'm alive now, I could've died and Allie would've lost me forever."

Will nodded and walked into the room, sitting in one of the chairs against the wall to give his legs a break. The nurses began talking to her.

"Okay, you need to be careful how you bend your middle-body. You have stitches and a bandage around your abdomen and you don't want your cuts to break and bleed again. Be careful how much you eat and what particular heavy foods you eat. You'll go back home in about 5 days, once we know you're stable and can keep that way yourself." The brunette with the black eyes and a razor-sharp chin said. The curly-long blonde in a short-skirt stayed quiet and continued doing random-looking things on all of the little monitors and machines connected to Bea and her bed. 

Bea nodded in understanding and layed back down, daydreaming about Allie. She hasn't even talked to her since she touched her. Well except when she found her unconcious. She imagined Allie's delicate fingers as they traced down her chest. That spark that prickled up her spine as her new lover's hands crawled under her panties. The things Allie moaned and whispered into her ear as she did it. Then the fact that Bea hadn't really touched her back. She would make that up to her. 

\-----

Meanwhile, Allie was in a small, square room with nothing to do but read, write, and think about Bea. She hadn't seen her since they touched and then she was drugged by...

Ferguson.

"That son of a bitch, I'll fucking get her. I'll kill her if Bea is dead. I'll rip her fucking eyes out of her godamned head." Allie swore to herself as she sat on the bed, back against the wall, staring at the sink.

She couldn't get the redhead out of her mind. The second they are finally happy and intimate, the Freak has to rip it out of their hands.

She wanted Bea. She wanted to see her so bad. Her stomach heaved in longing for the hairdresser. The sexy gate-gay. Her sexy gate-gay.

She realized she still had a ball Maxine had found and given to her. So she pulled it out and struck it against the wall, it bouncing on the ground next and landing right back in her hands. She repeated a couple more times.

Then she had a thought, causing her to let the ball go its own way and plop on the bed.

"She better fucking be alive..." she whispered to herself as her eyes welled up and went fuzzy. She pressed her palms against them and curled into a fetal position, a soft sob escaping her throat. 

Allie cried. She did. She was trying to stay positive and not let her mind get the best of her, but it was hard. She longed for the redhead more than anything. She'd never felt this way about anyone, and she almost felt like a kid again when she was around her. She sobbed now. Face choking in a pillow, hands grasping the pillow under her, her chest heaving, she nearly screamed she cried so hard. 

Then someone yelled from another slot. "Shut the fuck up, drug whore!" Tina. Allie quieted to a soft whimper and sat up slowly, wiping her face with her hands.

Everything would be okay. She would kill Ferguson. If Bea's alive, she'll still do it.

Fuck Ferguson.

Everyone knows by now that it was her that attempted to murder Bea. She's in protection now, but she wants out, and the whole prison wants her head.

Allie would do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bea walked into H1 with Will at her side, her pace unsteady and eyes unfocused.

The ride back from the hospital took forever. She couldn't pay attention to anything but Allie.

First thing she needed was Allie. They needed to confine with each other. Allie was feeling the same thing at the same exact time.

Bea looked up from the ground and found all her girls, standing and looking at her worriedly.

She couldn't even muster a word. 

"Bea? Bea, are you okay?" "Yeah, what the fuck happened?" Liz and Boomer started. Bea just shook her head no and turned into her room, shutting the door behind her. "Fuck.." Maxine sighed. 

"You'd think at least she'd ask about Allie," Doreen said. "Give her time." Liz consoled.

In her room, Bea didn't know what to do. She'd already asked Will, Allie was still in the slot. Not sure when she can come out. 

She sat on her bed and looked up at her bulletin board. That picture of Debbie. "Oh, Debbie," Bea quietly sighed. She should stop thinking about it before she cries.

Then Allie. Same deal, but she couldn't stop once she started. Bea wanted her so bad right now.

She wanted all of this to not have happened.

She wanted to do something to help, something that would give her closure. 

She wanted...

She wanted to kill Ferguson. 

That son of a bitch, she fucking attempted to murder Allie. She's killed so many other people.

Bea didn't care of the consequences, she was gonna do whatever she could to make sure Ferguson never hurts another soul ever again. 

Bea may have gotten her more jailtime, but in or out of jail, Joan does damage. 

Then a familiar knock at the door. "Bea?" Maxine's voice called softly. Bea wiped her stinging eyes and croaked out, "Come in..."

The door opened and Maxie, now in a headress having shaved her head, walked in and shut it behind her. 

Bea sat silently and stared at her, eyes red and hands fidgety. Max stepped closer and folded her own hands in front of her. Bea looked down and squeezed her pants at her thighs.

"Bea."

Bea looked up at her, shoulders weak.

"Talk to me. Please. Tell me what happened. Tell me how you feel." Maxine said as she stepped a little closer. 

Bea shyed up at her. Maxine sat down and reached over to hold her nervous hands, squeezing them tight and giving Bea a reassuring smile.

Bea looked at her and slowly crumbled. Her look of stone and hardness turned into sorrow and longing as she began to tremble.

"I want to see Allie... I want Ferguson dead... I-I wanted to die, but Allie is still alive. I almost killed myself for her when she was alive. I nearly fucked her up bad.. She nearly fucked me up... I know I love her, Max..." 

Maxine lightly lifted her arms, signaling a hug. Bea quickly threw herself into her hold and sobbed into her collarbone.

"Shhhh...Shh, Bea... She's okay, you're okay, you have nothing to worry about. Don't dwell on the past, love.." She spoke in her natural, soothing voice as she stroked her hair.

Bea nodded for a second before pausing and grasping Maxine's sweater at her sides, pulling away. 

"Except for the fact that Ferguson is probably still after us. Fucking  _Everyone_ is after me, and Allie is the closest thing I have, so she's a target. You all are targets, really.."

Maxine held her shoulders tight and stared her in the eyes. "How many times have I fucking told you, Smith? You're the strongest, smartest person I have ever met in my entire life. We are all strong. Allie is strong. We will all work together and bash every motherfucker that gets near us." She giggled.

Bea breathed a giggle and hugged her again before kissing her cheek. "Yeah. Fuck this place. They don't have anything on me. Not even the new shit top-dog." Bea brightened.

"Jesus, hasn't even crossed my mind yet. Who's taken over? Has anyone?"

Maxine breathed and set her own hands in her lap. 

"Kaz. Kaz is top-dog."

\----

Allie sat on the ground against the wall, tossing her ball against the door, it hitting the floor, then catching it again. 

She thought as she did so. Ferguson. Does she have any weakspots? Well, Jianna. But that's been overdone. 

"I don't know how the fuck to do this..." she whined quietly to herself. 

She sat a little longer, her small, blue ball bouncing in and out of her hands. She had just tossed the ball again when the slot door opened unexpectedly.

"Nov- Augh!"  Will had opened the door, but then got hit in the chest with the ball, catching it afterward.

"Fuck." Allie said.

"I'll be confiscating this until your release," Will spoke as he stuck the ball in his pocket.

"I'm here because your PO worker wanted to see you," Will piped up again as he stepped out of the way. "Make it quick."

Doreen nodded at him and walked in, the slot door shutting behind her. Allie stood up quickly with that hopeful puppy-dog look on her face, staring at Doreen, waiting for her to speak.

"Bea is back." Doreen said.

Allie burst into tears on the spot. "Where is she? Is she okay? Does she know I'm here? What the fuck is going on?-"

"Whoa, Allie, okay, slow down. Yes, she knows you're here and okay. She hasn't left her cell since she got back, though. Maxne talked to her and said she was really really upset. But she helped her."

Allie nodded and wiped her eyes and a small, confused smile played on her lips a little. "Fuck...At least she's okay... I don't want her to be sad because of me..."

"So when the fuck can I get out of here and see her? I fucking miss her so much, Doreen..." Allie said, getting a little riled up as she, ironically, sat down on the bed. 

Doreen crossed her arms and leaned back against the door. "They won't tell anyone. I'll bet Governor Bennett is just trying to make you admit to buying and using the drugs.-"

"But I didn't! Ferguson-She-She-" "Shhh, Allie, I know, hon, but there's no proof.." Doreen consoled as she stepped closer and sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Allie wiped her face again and nodded. "God I hate this place... I wish-I wish me and Bea could just leave this whore-hole and live our own happy lives together..." 

Doreen stroked her hair and replied, "Allie, I have a baby out there. I have the same wishes as you, I wish I could ditch this place and go live happily with Joshua and his father." 

Allie nodded and hugged her, a final sniffle escaping her. "I hope you do someday soon," Allie said quietly. 

Doreen stood up and knocked on the slot door, Will soon opening it and letting her out. She turned around and waved a little as she walked away.

"Everything is fine, I'm stressing way too much..." Allie consoled herself quietly as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Everything will be okay once I have Bea..."


	3. Chapter 3

 Bea put on her robe and headed for the showers. After sulking and thinking in her room for 2 days, she realized she hadn't had a shower in almost a week. 

"Bea, you need to come out and eat..." Liz coaxed through the door earlier that day. "NNNGHH" Bea dramatically groaned loud enough for her to hear. "I won't bring you food much longer, I don't want to get in trouble." Liz said. Bea groaned again.

Boomer intervened, putting a finger to her mouth and giving Liz a look. "Hey, Bea, I heard a rumor that Allie is being released today!" 

The door immediately swung open and Bea practically slid out. She opened her mouth excitedly to confirm before Boomer interrupted, "God, Bea, I'm sorry, love, but you  _smell_!" Liz stepped back and nodded guiltily. 

'Might as well smell nice for Allie, if the rumors are true,' Bea thought as she got to the showers and removed her robe, the room empty except for herself. She realized how right her friends were and scoffed at herself quietly. 

She had just turned on the warm water and hung her towel when she heard the door open. She jumped and quickly twisted around toward the door, worried of who was to come through.

"ALLIE!?" 

Bea ran wet and ass-naked out of the shower and jumped into the blonde's arms. 

"BEA!? Oh my God, Bea! My beautiful girl!" Allie cried as she nuzzled her neck. 

This just reminded Bea of her words to Allie while she was unconscious over the phone, and she began to tear up before kissing her girlfriend. 

Allie put her down but held the kiss close as she held Bea's bare back. 

"God, Allie, are you okay..?" Bea said after pulling away and resting her hand on her cheek. 

"ME?! Are  _you_ Okay? You were fucking stabbed!" Allie replied, holding her shoulders. 

Bea looked at her and chuckled, causing Allie to chuckle, too. They didn't stop anytime soon, either. In fact, it grew louder and louder until they were both laughing and hooting and keeping balanced on each other and gasping for air between giggles. It stopped when Bea took a deep sigh and looked back up at the still giggly Allie, holding her arm.

"So...what were you up to, coming here..?" She asked Allie.

"I was gonna take a shower before meeting you at the lunchroom, but you were here first."

"The girls didn't tell you that I came here?"

"Nope. Didn't know they knew."

Bea did know why they did that, though. She started slowly slinking backwards toward the running shower, hands folded behind her back and face perked up toward Allie, a slight smirk on her lips. Allie stared at Bea's naked body as she stepped into the stall and glanced at her, water now running down her face and soaking her hair. 

Allie lowered her eyelids a little and began to shed her clothing; she hadn't even bothered to wear a robe there. Once in the nude, she followed into the stall.

"I missed you..." Bea said, cupping her cheek as Allie stepped in front of her and leaned on the left wall.

Allie rested her arms around Bea's waist and lightly pushed herself against her. "God, I missed you, too."

"Hospitals are unbearable..." Bea said as her other hand rested on her shoulder.

"Especially since I left right after you arrived, I didn't even know anything happened until I got back!" Allie said as she slid her hands up her back a little.

"Allie..." Bea said as she stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah, Bea?" Allie said as she placed one of her right hand on the back of Bea's neck. 

"I think... No, I  _know,_ I  _know_ that I  _love_ you."

Allie grinned and blushed before kissing Bea hard and passionately, the hand behind her neck pulling her closer and the hand on her hip doing the same. Bea kissed back and giggled against her lips, happily pushing herself tightly against her and wrapping her arms around her head.

Allie pulled away for a second to respond, close enough for Bea to feel her breath against her lips. "I love you, too, Bea... _so_ much..." she breathed. 

Bea giggled again and Allie did the same before they both collided their bodies once again. 

Bea ran her fingers through Allie's hair as their lips danced together. Allie slid her tongue into Bea's mouth and Bea returned the favor as their hands moved all over each other. 

Soon enough, as Bea's tongue ran along her bottom lip, she moved her right hand to cup Allie's breast, other hand squeezing dangerously high on her thigh. 

Allie lowly moaned at the contact and felt herself getting heated already. Bea smiled at her with her eyes half open before she kissed her collarbone roughly. 

Allie made another noise of approval as Bea ran her thumb over her nipple and kissed lower on her chest. Bea eventually had to awkwardly bend down to take Allie's tit into her mouth. 

"God..." she groaned lowly under the running water as her nipple was teased with Bea's tongue, her hands holding the redhead's back under her arms. 

Bea kissed just under her chest, her hands holding the small of her back to lift her up a little. Allie breathed heavily when her lips slid a little lower, about at her stomach. 

Bea slid her hands down a little to just barely touch Allie's ass as she kissed her waistline and got on her knees. Allie purred and placed her hands on her head, through her fiery red hair. 

Bea paused and opened her eyes, nervous as to what she was about to do. She looked up and down Allie's body, momentarily meeting eyes with the blonde, before kissing her v-line roughly. Allie felt her hips grind up and knees almost buckle when Bea started sucking on her delicate skin just above her slit, surely leaving a hickey. 

"F-fuck, yeah..." Allie groaned as her hands squeezed Bea's hair. Bea took one last glance up at Allie and hummed a chuckle before her lips moved in between her legs, her tongue gently rubbing her clitoris. Allie whined and almost yanked Bea's hair before instead squeezing her shoulders. Bea squeezed her ass with both hands and licked up her vagina, reveling in the new, bitter taste. She was already soaked.

Allie bent her knees and pushed herself against the wall to keep from falling as she moved her hands to the shower head above her and groaned a little. Bea focused her mouth's attention back at the pleasure center as a restless finger edged up inside of her pussy. Allie gasped and moaned out, water running into her mouth as Bea pulled her finger out and shoved it back in.

"Don't go easy... I'm the experienced one here..." Allie breathed, provoking Bea to stick in a second and third finger and thrust them in harder as her mouth sucked on her clit. Allie gasped and whined louder, pulling on the shower head as her knees shook a little. Bea continued the same and her lover continued to moan and gripe, her legs shaking more. 

Bea could tell she was getting close. Her fingers curled up and Allie squeezed her head a little with her legs as she whimpered, "Bea...Bea, ah, Bea, please..." Bea curled them more and propelled them up harder as her tongue flicked over her slit. 

Allie's moans grew coarse and her hands dropped to Bea's back, scratching it. Bea shoved her hand up one more time before Allie whined out and squeezed her flesh. Allie throbbed and squeezed around her fingers as she gasped and whimpered again. Bea left one last tongue trail down the cunt before smiling up at her. Allie nearly fell as she continued to wheeze out for breath. Then they heard the door open.

Bea quickly stood up and looked over the wall to see her already looking at the them two. "Oh, Jesus, you're both back, and already fuckin' in the showers?" Juice said. "Can I join next time?" Bea put a protective arm around Allie and glared at the fat pig. "Juice." 

"Bea." Juice nastily grinned. 

Bea looked at Allie and she nodded at her before the redhead turned the shower off. 

"Kaz'll wanna see ya," Juice said as Bea out on her robe and Allie a towel behind the curtain. "She's surprised you're alive." 

Bea glared again and stepped out and both of them grabbed their things and silently walked past her, hand in hand and smirks mischievous as they trotted out the door.

"I love you." Allie said once they reached H1. "I love you more," Bea smiled. 

"Liar."

"Are not."

Allie giggled and pulled her close before she could walk into her cell. "All," Bea giggled back, playfully pulling away. Allie began to suck on her neck, causing more giggles to erupt from Bea as she tilted her head back. Allie sucked harder and squeezed Bea's ass as she pushed her into her room. Bea chuckled and placed her hands on her chest as she accepted the hickies on her neck.

"You're mine," Allie grinned at her as she rubbed the new dark pink bruises on Bea's neck with her thumb. Bea held onto the hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "I'm yours. I'll always be yours... I wasn't sure what I would've done if you were dead. I nearly killed myself because I thought you were dead...I just wanted to be with you...and...and..." Allie put a finger to her mouth before kissing her lips. "When I got back and heard you were in the hospital, I was about to throw myself into the oil vat. I wanted to be with you more than anything..."

"I promise to never leave your side again, and if anything ever happens to you, I'd die to avenge you." Bea said. Allie held her and replied, "And I promise to never leave your side again, and if anything happens to you, I'll risk my own life to avenge you." 

The women laughed and hugged and kissed and soon got into their blue uniforms and walked into the lunchroom, hand in hand once again. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Everyone had heard about the showers by lunch the next day.

Bea and Allie didn't give one _fuck_.

They walked around hands clasped everywhere they went, kissed whenever needy, snogged whenever horny. They had already fucked in the showers two other times by the time Vera had caught up to them.

"Smith. Novak." She called to the women trotting away one day.

"OhGod," Allie whispered as they turned around to face Ms. Bennett. 

"I have picked up that you two are performing sexual acts in the showers. Stop." She said bluntly, working to keep a straight face. 

Bea looked at Allie and they both turned red before looking back. 

"Okay."

"Won't happen again."

Vera looked them over before beginning to turn back to her office. "Good."

Once the Governor was out of sight, they looked at each other and flushed again before turning around and giggling. 

"We can keep it in the bedroom," Allie said.

"No, fuck the other women, we all know Juice told everyone what she saw, and she's raped people in the showers! Fuck that! We can do what we want, just don't get caught." Bea replied, shaking her fist.

Allie looked at Bea before squeezing her hand and and holding eyecontact with her.

Bea stared back before realizing. "Should we really now? It's almost dinner, and everyone will be expecting-" 

Allie interrupted her by squeezing her ass hard. Bea blushed and chuckled out before slapping Allie's ass in return. 

"Beaaa..." Allie whined quietly near her face while looking at her with half-lidded eyes. 

Bea smiled deviously before looking around skiddishly. No one was really paying attention, so she pushed Allie into the supply closet closest to them. Don't ask why it was unlocked.

Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Allie immediately went to grip Bea's top and pull it over her head, throwing it on the ground with her bra and vigorously kneading her breasts. 

"Ah-Shit-" Bea moaned lowly before falling back against the wall and taking Allie's shirt and bra off as well. 

Allie rolled her hips against Bea's and nipped at her neck, eliciting gasps and quiet whines from Bea. 

Then she kissed and bit lower and lower, nibbling Bea's nipples, lower, licking her stomach, until she got on her knees and reached the pantline. Then looking up at Bea. 

Bea looked down at her and held her hair with two hands, first yanking out her ponytail. 

Allie continued to look at her and began slowly sliding her pants and panties down. Bea bit her own lip and nearly gasped when Allie began slowly gliding her tongue across her bottom lip, still dragging the pants past her knees and staring into her eyes intently.

Bea spread her legs and sank to the floor before Allie threw the garments off her ankles.

Bea grabbed Allie's cheeks before she had the chance to dive in and kissed her, hard and passionately, while arching her back. Then she pulled away and grabbed her hair again, yanking it a little.

Allie happily oblidged and dipped her head down, then tracing her tongue up the length of her vagina. 

"Ye-Yeah-" Bea groaned quietly, hands wrapping around her scalp as her tongue worked quickly. 

Allie squeezed her hips sharply and dragged her tongue all over her pussy, soon wrapping her lips around just the clit and sucking.

"Oh-ohmygod-I c-can't-Allie-" Bea whispered/whined, clutching the blonde hair tight.

Allie looked up at Bea and licked her lips. "Shhhh," she said before beginning to take off her own pants.

Bea helped, sliding her panties down her long legs before nipping at her jaw and neck.

Allie smirked at the touch and hefted one of her legs over Bea's, settling down close up on her thigh. Bea moaned lowly and held her hips as Allie pressed her own thigh against her slit.

They both gently grinded against each other's thighs and softly moaned and whispered sweet nothings.

"B-Bea..." Allie whispered as she grinded harder, nipping her neck. "Mm..Allie," Bea moaned in response, holding her hips and coaxing her to move faster.

As Allie rubbed her vagina rhythmically against Bea's thigh, Allie's own thigh practically thrusted against Bea. They both worked to keep their moans down, but it's not like they could help vocalizing their approval.

"Yeah-Yes, Bea," Allie groaned as she and held Bea closer by the back of her head. "Quiet..." Bea whispered/grunted as she bucked her hips against Allie's thigh and scratched her waist.

Allie sucked on her neck and quietly whined, holding her shoulders tight. Bea held her closer and lifted her knee, shifting Allie a little. 

She started to move a lot faster against both of them. Bea gasped and bucked her hips before she came. Allie felt her breath against her ear and came too, both of them just a pile of flesh, breath and sweat. 

"Mmm, thanks~" Bea said before kissing her and holding her neck. Allie locked their lips and they sat kissing for a while, holding each other close. 

Then Allie pulled away and briefly kissed her neck before standing up and holding out a hand. Bea grabbed it and she stood up too.

They got dressed and Bea first peeked out from behind the door, looking around. It didn't seem like anyone was paying attention, so she wobbled out and down the hall a bit.

Then Allie came out messy-haired and walked over to her, grabbing her hand. 

Bea turned around one last time and saw the one person that of course would watch them come out of the closet. Joan Ferguson.

\-----

 Bea and Allie walked in the lunchroom to everyone already sitting and eating. Maxine looked up at them and gave Bea a look, slightly furrowing her brow and smirking. Bea looked at Allie and smoothed some of her hair down before they walked over and took their seats next to Boomer and Maxine. 

Bea caught eye of Kaz across the room, shaking her head a little and grimacing at the sight of the two together. Bea knew everyone knew what was up.

And she kind of liked it.

She gave Kaz a sly smirk before looking at Allie and grabbing her hand that lay on the table. 

"I'll get us lunch," Allie said happily before kissing Bea's cheek and standing up, heading to the food line. 

Liz and Sonia looked at Bea before Liz said, "So, what were you gals up to to be so late.?" Bea flushed a little and looked over at Allie, her back turned to her, giving the redhead a great view of her beautiful booty. 

"Uhhm, nothing. Just..We were, uhh...." She trailed off as Allie headed back with two plates. She set them down and sat next to Bea before the entire room suddenly went eerily quiet. 

The group looked up to see none other than the former governor herself making a plate of lunch. 

"Yeah, I saw her earlier..." Bea said quietly. Boomer leaned into their group and layed a fist on the table. "Someone needs to fuckin' kill her..." she said lowly. Bea and Allie looked at each other and frowned. 

"Allie, don't do anything-" "Bea! She tried to kill both of us, we have to do something!" "I know, we will, but we have to be tactiful about it..." Allie nodded and relaxed a little. 

Everyone else at the group nodded too, the lunchroom now shrouded with whispers. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okay so I will write more plot and some details may be skipped. Well, since the new season has started, just fill in the blanks with the canon from the show.
> 
> -WhoopsiesXD


End file.
